Witches, Wizards, and Winchesters
by NeonDomino
Summary: Crossover fics for Harry Potter and Supernatural. Some chapters will contain slash. Various pairings (mostly Hermione or Harry pairings) [One] Dean, Cas and Sam save Hermione from a Demon.


**Written for the Supernatural Challenge Forum**

Episode Challenge - 3. breathing

The Crossover Challenge: Harry Potter/Supernatural

Supernatural Dialogue Prompts Challenge/Competition - "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

* * *

A/N - Pairings will vary. Will contain slash and other HP/Supernatural characters.

This is my first time writing Supernatural characters. I hope I did okay. :)

WARNING: Character death.

 _Should there even be this warning when it's Supernatural?_

* * *

 **The Witch and the Winchesters**

* * *

There was something very twisted about Ron's smile that frightened Hermione. It freaked her out, the way he had tossed her across the room like she weighed nothing at all. She had heard her wand hit the floor already and Ron was already advancing on her, stalking past the wand.

This wasn't her Ron. Her friend didn't have pure-black eyes. Her friend wouldn't hurt her like that. Yes, they had their fair share of fights over the years, but she knew he'd never cause her harm.

"Ron? What are you doing?" Hermione whispered. "This isn't you. Ron, please stop. You're… you're frightening me!"

She got up from the ground, finding Ron blocking her from getting past. If only she could get her wand…

She tried to duck out of his reach, but as she flung herself past him, he grabbed her, managing to catch a big handful of her hair, forcibly pulling her back and into the wall once more. She whimpered slightly at the strength he had and wondered what had happened to him.

She felt his powerful hand grab her throat, pinning her to the wall. He pushed up, her feet quickly leaving the ground, and she felt his fingers tighten.

"We've been waiting to do this for a long time," he said.

...oOo...

A loud bang rang out as the door slammed open, hitting the wall. It was enough to make Ron drop her. Hermione fell to the ground, gasping for breath as she looked towards the three men who walked in.

Ron raised a hand, throwing the tallest of the trio up against the wall. Hermione briefly wondered how Ron had learnt wandless magic, but she shook the thought away. She needed to get to her wand, and perhaps these men would distract Ron long enough for her to get it.

Or perhaps not. She jumped at the sound of the gun going off, and Ron fell to the floor, blood oozing from a wound on his head. She knew immediately that he was dead. "Ron?" she whispered.

She shuffled closer and pressed her fingers to his neck just in case, whispering his name once more. She felt nothing and he certainly wasn't breathing.

Hermione looked up in disbelief. "You… you killed my friend."

"We saved your life, princess," the man retorted, his green eyes moving her way, before he looked around the room. "You should be thanking us."

"Thanking you?" she snapped. "You just shot Ron! He's been one of my best friends for… for ten years and you just put a bullet into his head, and…" her eyes widened, "are you going to kill me too?" She edged closer, her eyes on her wand, but none of the men looked concerned by her movements.

"Not to worry Princess, we only kill the monsters. Think of us as… your knights in shining armour."

Hermione reached her wand and picked it up, her eyes flickering between the three men. She wanted to wipe the smug look off Green-Eye's face. She didn't know if she could trust them. They killed Ron after all, but, Ron _was_ a…

"What happened to him? What was he?"

"He was possessed by a demon," the tallest man offered helpfully. His voice was soft, as though he was trying to put her at ease.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "No, that's not true. He couldn't have been. Demons don't exist."

"Course they do," Green-Eyes told her. "So do Vampires and Werewolves."

"And Angels," the man with the black-hair added helpfully.

"And you're what? Demon hunters?"

"Close enough, though we kill more than demons," Green-Eyes informed her. "I'm Dean. This is my brother, Sammy, and Cas."

"Wait, you're taking this remarkably well," Sam stated. "Usually we're met with more disbelief. You laugh at the mention of Demons, but… do you believe in Vampires and Werewolves?"

"Sammy, she's probably a fan of Twilight. She's what? Seventeen?"

"Twenty-one," Hermione snapped. "I know vampires and Werewolves exist, along with all other magical creatures and beasts. Demons and Angels don't exist."

"Cas?" Dean said, not turning around.

Hermione glanced to the man in the trench-coat, her own eyes widening as the lights flickered and the outline of wings appeared. "You're an Angel?" she whispered.

"I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord," he informed her.

Hermione stared at him for a long moment ."None of my books mention Angels existing. Though I did come across a few spells with Angel feathers, but I thought... you're an Angel. If any feathers fall out, would it be too much trouble to—"

"You're a witch?" Dean looked betrayed at this information.

"Dean, she's not the same as the witches you know. She's born with the powers," Castiel offered. "She is very powerful."

Hermione looked down at Ron's body, feeling the tears in her eyes. "I need to tell Harry." She turned her gaze to the trio. "Ron… the demon said they've been waiting to do this for a long time, Why would they want to kill me?"

Dean turned to look at Castiel and Sam. "No, don't give me those looks. We can't have a kid travelling around with us. We can't be babysitting! We've got things to do."

Hermione frowned. "Is that what you think? That I can't handle myself?"

Dean looked down at Ron's body before raising his eyebrows.

Hermione moved forward, her eyes locked on Dean's. "I was called the smartest witch of my age. I got the highest marks for magic in my whole school. I helped my friend defeat a wizard who was trying to commit genocide. I've fought dark-wizards, I rode on the back of a dragon and I've gone through torture."

"We don't stay anywhere for long," Sam offered, before turning to Dean. "We can't leave her if Demons are after her."

"I had to go into hiding for my life. Do you think that moving around will bother me?" Hermione said, more determined not to stay alone with Demons on her trail.

"I don't know. I mean, vampires, werewolves…"

"Werewolves are harmless if they drink the right potion," Hermione replied. "Their body transforms, but their mind is intact. I can be useful."

"Do you want to come with us?" Sam offered.

"Well, I know that strangers can't always be trusted, but if I can't trust an Angel, who can I trust?"

"Pack up and let's go," Dean decided. "But if we have to babysit you, we're dropping you off at the next airport so you can go across the pond."

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Hermione checked. When Dean nodded, she smiled. "Fine by me. I'll show you that you made the right choice."

* * *

 **Review Please**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
